1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a corresponding method for outputting a control screen in response to a user's touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal. The terminal can also support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. Thus, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
However, because of the additional functions, the complexity of the user interface increases, which is often cumbersome and inconvenient for the user.